


Merry Christmas

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas!Crack for all of the wonderful people at Mag7Daybook ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help feeling that I should apologise for this.....

"Chris! We're running low on trains and dolls."

Chris sighed as Buck's voice echoed throughout the workshop, over the sound of the toy-making machines. The run up to Christmas Eve was always chaotic, but this year it had seemed worse than usual.

Hitting the intercom on the wall, Chris paged JD and Vin. "I need you two to come up with some other ideas for toys this year. They're all wanting the same thing."

"Why us?" he heard JD ask. "It's because we're the youngest, isn't it?"

"No, kid. It's because you two are my chief toy testing elves, and if you don't do it, I'm going to have to ask Ezra." He shuddered at the thought.

"We're on it, boss," Vin replied. 

Chris turned back to his podium. The two lists of names were as long as ever, but he was pretty sure that the naughty list was longer this year than the year before. 

"The children are less content nowadays," Josiah said, walking up behind Chris. He placed one large hand on Chris' shoulder. "They're losing the sense of responsibility that they used to have."

Josiah was the one who was most often perceived as being "Santa Claus", especially when he allowed his beard to grow, but in truth, he preferred to stay in the workshop, keeping things running smoothly behind the scenes. He made an appearance or two when it was required, but that was less and less often now.

"We need to start putting some new ideas into place. New technology."

Josiah nodded. "We can get Ezra looking into something," he suggested. "And when he's come up with them, we can get Nathan and his testing elves to build them."

"Did I hear my name?" Nathan had a large sack over his shoulder, over-flowing with boxes of strange shapes. "I have the first batch ready to go out. We're running a few days ahead of schedule this year."

Chris smiled for the first time all season. "Best news I've had in weeks," he said. "Get them loaded into the sleigh and ask Tiny to make sure the reindeer are ready, will you?"

As Nathan headed off, whistling to himself, Chris turned back to Josiah. "Better get back to work," he said with a shrug. "Lots to do."

"Indeed there is, Mr. Kringle. Indeed there is."


End file.
